ISPC20
Going To La Musique!? Watch Out, Pretty Cure! (ラミュージックに行くの！？プリキュア、気を付けろ！''Ra Myūjikku ni iku no!? Purikyua, ki o tsukero!) is the twentieth episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 653rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Sonata makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Sonata is Cadence's older sister. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures, Cadence, Asami and the Top Designers in Tsubasa's office. Kiyomi asked why Moira had just suddenly disappeared, and Asami said that it had to be Circe who took her, since Circe thought that Moira was the princess. Eiji shook his head and said that if Circe or another member from Noir had taken Moira, then Cadence would have felt it. Cadence said that she couldn't feel any darkness regarding Moira's disappearance, and Tsubasa said that the princess of La Musique must have the answer. An excited Utau said that she couldn't wait to finally meet the princess, and Nagisa said that she'll love the princess. Tsubasa smiled, and said that she will contact Sonata immediately, and let her know that the Pretty Cures were coming. Utau asked who Sonata was, and Cadence happily said that Sonata was her older sister. Kotone said that meeting Sonata will be just as exciting as meeting the princess, and Hitomi asked why Sonata was still in La Musique. She recalled how they all (except for Nagisa, of course) traveled to La Musique to fight Eris, but they didn't see another fairy. Cadence explained that Sonata had stayed in La Musique to make sure the survivors were okay, and was also setting up a resistance. Nagisa complained about how she wanted to fight with the resistance so badly, but because she was a Top Designer, she had to hide, and everyone laughed. Kotone asked when they should leave, and Eiji said that the best time to leave for La Musique would be on a full moon. Hitomi checked her phone and said that it was a full moon tonight, and Tsubasa said that the Cures would leave tonight. That night, the Cures, Cadence, Asami and the Top Designers were outside of Yumesaki Academy, and Tsubasa wished them luck at La Musique and finding Moira. Utau said that she wouldn't let Tsubasa down, and Tsubasa smiled, and said that she already knew. Asami said that she wanted to come with the Cures, but knew it was too dangerous for her. Asami also explained that she was supporting the Cures and Cadence, and that she and the Top Designers would come up with a good story for their absence. The Cures thanked her, and Eiji then said that he had just contacted Sonata, and that she would open up a portal for them. Just then, a portal appeared in the sky, and the Cures and Cadence began to fly towards the portal. Utau said her catchphrase, and below them, Asami and the Top Designers were waving, wishing them luck. The Cures and Cadence flew into the portal, and the portal then disappeared. The portal then opened up at the icy La Musique, and the Cures landed on their feet while Cadence hovered in front of them. Kiyomi happily said that the portal ride was much more fun than before, and Cadence explained that it was because an inhabitant of La Musique opened it. Just then, they heard a voice that welcomed them to La Musique, and a bird-like fairy bigger than Cadence appeared. A happy Cadence flew to the fairy, and hugged her, and to the Cures' surprise, the fairy hugged back! The fairy smiled at the Cures afterwards, and introduced herself as Sonata, Cadence's older sister. The Cures introduced themselves, and Hitomi said that Cadence had spoken so much about her (Sonata). Sonata smiled at her younger sister and said that she was happy to hear that, and then asked the Cures if Cadence was being a good fairy. Kotone said that Cadence was a joy to have around, and Cadence thanked her. Sonata then asked if the Cures wanted to see the princess, and they agreed. Utau said that a friend of theirs has gone missing, and they were told that the princess possibly knows. Sonata asked who the missing friend was, and Hitomi said that it was her best friend, Kagamine Moira. Sonata hesitated, and Cadence then asked her if something was wrong, but Sonata said that it was nothing. She then asked the Cures to follow her, because the princess was waiting. Kotone thought that the princess was in the human world, and Sonata explained that the princess was just called back to La Musique because of an issue. Meanwhile, Lilith was watching them from a magic mirror, and she decided that now would be the perfect chance to destroy the Cures. Eris asked if she could go out to do the deed, but Lilith said that she would go out, as too many of her minions have failed her. Lilith then disappeared, but Eris remained in the room. She began to wonder if Lilith would actually defeat the Cures, but not discover who she actually was. The Cures and mascots had made their way into a village, and Cadence began to cry, saying that this village was where she was born, and it was horrible that it was destroyed, like the rest of La Musique. Sonata explained that they needed to introduce the Cures to the resistance first, since the resistance was falling into despair. Just then, people and fairies appeared, and formed a crowd in front of the Cures. Sonata told the Cures that these survivors made up the resistance, and she then told the resistance that these humans were the legendary idol Pretty Cures, the ones who will save La Musique. Everyone then began to cheer, and people and fairies went up the Cures and Cadence, talking to them. A bird-like fairy said that Cadence was lucky that she was chosen to find the Pretty Cures, and another fairy asked how the human world was. Cadence explained that the human world was so much fun, and everything was one surprise after another. Just then, a voice said that today's surprise would be the defeat of the Cures, and everyone looked up at the sky, and saw Lilith, hovering in midair. The Cures looked at her, shocked, as Lilith said goodbye to them. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Lilith * Eris Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji * Murakami Nagisa Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997